


The Turtleneck Pt. II

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Clothing Chronicles [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Clothes Sharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: It was his fault she was in this predicament anyway, the least he could do was let her borrow his shirt.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Clothing Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Turtleneck Pt. II

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to The Turtleneck are 100% intentional :)

Ellie stood there staring at the clothes laid out on the bed, hand resting on her hip in annoyance. Nick stood in the doorway to their bedroom, watching and waiting for the right time to intervene. His eyes stayed glued to her face as she looked over the pile of shirts. When a tear made its way down her cheek he couldn’t take it anymore and came up behind her, wrapping her in a hug and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Ellie, talk to me babe. What’s wrong?” She sighed, bringing her hands up to cover his where they rested on her small bump. They had been married for just over a year when they found out she was pregnant and they couldn’t be happier. Now, almost four months along, Ellie was finding she really needed to go shopping for maternity clothes. She couldn’t wear her jeans but was able to finagle her way into her dressier pants and her normal shirts could no longer hide her bump. Everyone at NCIS knew she and Nick were married and a few had asked if they talked about kids yet, but she wasn’t quite ready for anyone outside their team to know they were expecting.

“Nothing fits anymore!” She exclaimed, turning around in his arms and resting her forehead on his shoulder. He could feel the tears hit his skin as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, whispering words of comfort and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Ellie typically wasn’t a crier, something about growing up with three brothers she told him before, but pregnancy was bringing out the tears much to her disdain.

“Shh, Ellie it’s okay. It’s okay.” A few sniffles escaped before she was able to look up at him. His thumb went to her cheek, brushing the tear tracks away and placing a kiss on her nose. “Hey, we’re leaving early today for our appointment, why don’t we go shopping afterwards? Then we can go for ice cream?” The thought of ice cream got a smile out of her so he took that for a win. He didn’t know how it was possible but pregnancy had amplified her sweet tooth. Stepping away, she wiped the remaining tears from her face and went to the mirror to touch up her makeup. Nick went to the closet and, like two years before, pulled out the black turtleneck that they now shared but still resided on his side of the closet. She must’ve forgotten to look there. He walked over to her, motioning for her to hold her hands up so he could pull it over her head. Once the turtleneck was on, he leaned down, placing a kiss on her bump. Ellie couldn’t help but laugh at her husband as he whispered to their unborn child that it was secretly her favorite shirt because it was originally his.

This time when she walked into the squad room, everyone knew they were together, and while she didn’t have to worry about hiding it from her team, the black turtleneck was still big enough on her to keep the slight roundness of her belly a secret to the rest of the world.

She would never tell Nick that he was right, the turtleneck was her favorite because it was initially his. But she also knew it was his favorite too, solely for the fact it was what she was wearing when she told him they were finally going to be parents. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve never been pregnant so if there are any inaccuracies please forgive me.   
> This story was inspired by my cousin who wore her husband’s shirts all the time when she was pregnant because she didn’t wanna buy maternity shirts.


End file.
